Elección
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Ser un Slytherin no fue solo su destino, en realidad también fue su elección./ Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el __reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

_**Elección**_

_**-o-**_

* * *

.

—Slytherin o Gryffindor…cuanta diferencia puede haber —susurró el sombrero en su mente con un dejo de autocomplacencia en la voz —. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Claro que quería pero los cuchicheos no le dejaban pensar, Albus no comprendía porque no podían cerrar la boca, estaba harto, sencillamente harto. ¿No había bastado acaso con que apenas hace unas horas él y Rose se enteraran de la historia de la guerra y la participación de su familia en ella? ¿No bastaba con todo lo que tenía que lidiar?

Desde que había subido al tren nada había ido bien.

Primero con Eunice y James, luego con Vic que había confirmado todo lo que los primeros habían contado. Que su padre, que su madre, que sus tíos y sus padrinos y todos los más allegados a ellos habían luchado y vencido, que eran conocidos y venerados, que cuando lo veían a él no veían a Albus, solo veían al hijo del Gran Harry Potter, a otro hijo de héroes que debía honrar su nombre.

En aquel momento, cuando Vic había explicado todo, él había olvidado su miedo de ser seleccionado a Slytherin, comparado con todo lo que había descubierto ir a la casa menos popular era su menor preocupación. Solo entonces había comprendido lo infantil y berrinchudo que había sido.

En ese momento no le interesaba la casa, sino la razón por la cual debía ir a ella.

Seguía resentido y confundido, seguía sin entender, sin querer comprender mejor dicho, porque no les habían comentado nada, pero las palabras de Vic y Rose habían calmado ligeramente su ánimo.

—No pueden culpar a nuestros padres por su silencio…la ignorancia fue el mejor regalo que nos dieron. Hay otros que no tiene tanta suerte como nosotros, que caminan levantando murmullos, miradas y rencores, que deben pagar por errores que no cometieron.

—Ellos querían una buena vida para nosotros —había dicho Rose con suavidad antes de que fuese llamado —. Ellos nos lo han dado ¿Tienes algo de lo que quejarte?

Técnicamente no por eso, pero si había algo por lo que Albus quería quejarse. Y había ocurrido minutos antes mientras los nombres de Longbottom Alice y Malfoy Scorpius eran nombrados.

Hubo tanta emoción, tanta tensión y tanta expectativa para la elección de la primera y tanto desprecio, desdén y odio por la elección del segundo que definitivamente Albus había perdido la serenidad. Si había algo que no le gustaba era la injusticia, no soportaba que se metieran con los demás, un pequeño complejo de héroe que su madre decía había heredado de su padre, ni James ni Lily se caracterizaban por eso.

Definitivamente su día especial se había echado a perder y los murmullos no ayudaban a calmarle.

¿Qué se supone que querían? ¿Simplemente que el sombrero gritara Gryffindor y comprobar sus teorías de que todas las casas menos Slytherin merecían hijos de héroes? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eran mejores? ¿Por qué sus padres habían estado del lado correcto?

Si al menos hubiesen hecho algo en vez de cargar méritos ajenos…

—Bastante temperamental —rió el sombrero que parecía estar pasándolo genial mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos—. ¿Molesto por ser hijo de tu padre?

—No, yo no…—empezó a decir Albus indignado.

—Veo valor, sí —le interrumpió de tajo — Pasión, ambición, coraje y una inaudita compasión… ¿Así que te parece incorrecto que un hijo sea juzgado por los errores de su padre?

—No tienen derecho —pensó Al apretando los puños —. Ningún derecho, no pueden ir metiéndose con los demás por algo que no hicieron, no es justo. Tampoco es justo que hagan lo que hacen, que me miren como si fuese mi padre, yo apenas y sé algo de lo que hizo para que sea tan venerado…yo no soy él…

—Te diré lo que le dije a él en su momento —decidió el sombrero riendo —. Veo valor y talento, pasión y astucia y como le dije a tu padre es difícil, muy difícil. Ustedes son más parecidos de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, no solo en el físico, sin embargo hay algo…algo distinto en ti…

— ¿Distinto? —preguntó Albus inseguro.

—La compasión generalmente es una virtud —susurró el sombrero y esa vez Albus captó el destello de curiosidad en su voz —, pero en ti solo es un defecto. Tu deseo de ayudar a los demás puede ser tu ruina…

— ¿Es un defecto querer ayudar a los demás? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Pasión —repitió —. Demasiada pasión, mucho más que tú hermano y es que, la pasión, la compasión y el egoísmo son muy mala mezcla.

Albus frunció las cejas, confundido. ¿Por qué querer ayudar era malo? Desde pequeño le habían inculcado que si podía debía ayudar a quien estuviera en problemas, siempre.

—Espera… ¿Egoísmo? —dijo dándose cuenta — ¿Soy egoísta?

—Bastante —dictaminó el sombrero —. Y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido, y no solo hablo del egoísmo caracterizado para tu propio beneficio, sino del egoísmo para lo que tú crees podría ayudar a los demás.

—No entiendo.

—Lo entenderás con el tiempo, esa es la principal y abismal diferencia entre tu padre y tú, y si bien es cierto que ambos tienen lo mismo de Gryffindor en Slytherin es diferente. Ahí es donde viene tu elección, Albus Potter, como bien dijo tu padre te daré a elegir si lo quieres: Gryffindor o Slytherin ¿La nobleza o la grandeza? Gryffindor te dará mayor honor del que podrías soñar, pero sin duda alguna Slytherin te llevara en el camino hacia la grandeza… ¿Si eso afectara tu futuro? Quizá sí, quizá no, pero el defecto que he visto en ti hoy no se puede apagar con la casa a la que vayas, es tu elección, como es la elección de cada persona el camino que toma…

Con cada palabra que el sombrero había susurrado en su mente el ceño de Albus se frunció más y más, y es que una cosa era cierta, si sus padres le habían alejado de las consecuencias de la guerra, de los prejuicios y murmullos había sido por algo, y si los prejuicios seguían pese a todo él tenía el deber de cerrar la boca de todos. Ser un Gryffindor no hacía a nadie bueno así como ser un Slytherin no hacía a nadie malo, eran las decisiones de cada persona. Eran las decisiones que una casa no podía imponer.

Eran las decisiones que todos iban a aprender a aceptar por las buenas…o por las malas.

El sombrero rió, no hubo dudas.

— _¡Sí! eso es…ambición, soberbia…y un deseo de cambiar todo a tu manera…no hay duda sobre ti… ¡SLYTHERIN!_

El grito del sombrero pareció congelar a casi todos.

Cuando Neville le quitó el sombrero sin más que una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa un tanto sorprendida Albus vio la expresión de todos. James parecía inmensamente divertido, Fred se encogió de hombros, Eunice y Rose sonrieron, Vic suspiró con tranquilidad, Molly aplaudió y Dominique desde la mesa verde y plata soltó una carcajada, mitad burla, mitad deleite.

Nunca antes había entendido el placer que Dominique sentía al contrariar a todos, ser la primera Weasley en Slytherin sin duda le había encantado y había amado la reacción de todos. Ahora él podía verlo y sin ni siquiera ser consciente sonrió, una sonrisa levísima y cargada con un cierto grado de cinismo que nadie vio. Sentía una oscura satisfacción ante la cara en blanco de todos.

De repente comprendió a James y supo porque su hermano estaba tan seguro de su selección a Slytherin.

Era su destino.

Era el destino que nada ni nadie podía evitar. Ya fuese Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, él había tomado un camino, lo había tomado desde el mismo momento en que la selección comenzó y Slytherin solo haría más fácil todo.

Y también era su elección.

Como fuese que terminasen las cosas él había elegido.

.

* * *

_Siempre, siempre he pensado en Albus como un Slytherin, en mi cannon mental ya tengo a todos los personajes de la tercera generación prácticamente establecidos XDD y para mi queda claro que Albus es una serpiente. Por supuesto, este one-shot es una minúscula parte de todo lo que me imagino con la TG, en mi cabeza hay un montón de ideas aun bien revueltas e.e y si algún día me animo a escribirlas explicaré porque la compasión de Albus es un defecto…aunque me he guiado por un dicho bastante conocido "Del agua mansa líbreme Dios, que de la brava me libraré yo", dando a entender que la aparente tranquilidad de Albus, tan diferente a James, puede encerrar a alguien completamente diferente, alguien que incluso teniendo buenos pensamientos puede ser..eh..peligroso._

_Por otro lado, he leído que casi siempre ponen a James rechazando y enojándose completamente si Albus acaba en Slytherin, pero yo no lo veo así, me parece que dada su simpleza y carácter travieso a James Sirius no le importaría donde acabe su hermano, porque una cosa es segura él no es su abuelo y tampoco es Sirius. No creo que Harry y Ginny (que según la insinuación del epílogo dan a entender que criaron a sus hijos sin decirles nada sobre la guerra) le inculcaran prejuicios después de haber pasado por una guerra que los marco para siempre._

_Bueno, eso es todo._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
